Stupid Game
by cecil hime
Summary: Benar-benar game konyol. AU/OOC/SasuHina/SakuHinaIno


**Cecil Hime was borrowed Masashi's chara**

Happy reading

.

.

"Nanti kita akan membuat tiga pilihan apa yang akan Sasuke-kun lakukan. Yang kalah atau paling jauh tebakannya akan menuruti permintaan yang menang, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memilih pertama, Ino-pig!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih kedua. Bagaimana denganmu Hina-chan?"

"A-aku tidak ikut, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

"Ayolah Hina-chan. Ini akan mengasikkan."

"Pokoknya kami tidak mau tahu, Hina-chan harus ikut game ini, jika tidak kami tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu."

"E-Eh?"

Bukan hanya Hinata yang kaget, Ino juga tak kalah kagetnya. Ino pun menarik tangan Sakura dan berbisik setelah agak jauh dari Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jidat? Aku tidak mau memutuskan pertemanan dengan Hina-chan. Dia kan gadis yang manis."

"Haah. Aku juga tidak mau Ino-pig, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu satu-satunya cara agar Hina-chan mau ikut dalam games ini. Kita berdua saja kan tidak seru."

"Benar juga, baiklah."

"Ekhm, Hina-chan, jadi kau pilih mana? Berteman dengan kami atau tidak ikut game?"

".

.

"J-jadi b-begitu c-ceritanya, Sasuke-kun."

"Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja? Kau tahu kan dua makhluk itu 'kurang sehat'?!"

Pemuda itu baru sadar bahwa ia berbicara dengan suara yang keras setelah melihat wajah gadis manis di depannya. Gadis itu sekarang menggigit bibir bawahnya, menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya sampai ia hanya dapat melihat dagu Hinata, memilin-milin ujung roknya dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak nyaman. Ia sadar telah membuat gadis manis itu ketakutan.

Ia memang kesal dengan sifat gadis itu yang sangat sulit menolak permintaan orang lain, tapi bagaimanapun juga karena sifat itu jugalah yang membuat Hinata menerima permintaannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan syarat 'pacaran diam-diam'. Awalnya Sasuke tidak menerima syarat konyol yang dianggap merugikannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masih lebih baik daripada ditolak, kan?

"Maaf, aku memebentakmu. Aku akan membantumu, tapi lain kali jangan menyetujui game konyol seperti ini lagi."

"M-maaf."

"Hn. kembali ke kelas mu."

"A-ano, terima kasih jaketnya, S-sasuke-kun."

"Jangan dilepas!"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar pakaianmu itu sangat minim, Hinata? Jangan dilepas sampai kau tiba di rumahmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa tadi semua mata jelalatan itu menikmati apa yang mereka lihat." kata Sasuke sambil menekan-nekan suaranya agar tidak terkesan membentak Hinata dan membuatnya kembali takut.

Benar. Hinata mungkin tidak menyadarinya tadi karena dia terlalu malu mengangkat wajahnya melihat orang-orang memperhatikan penampilannya dalam seragam minim untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Sasuke tahu, dan tidak menyukai hal itu karena Hinata dan tubuh seksinya hanya akan menjadi milik Sasuke nantinya.

Dalam hati Sasuke sadikit mengutuk dua perempuan berambut aneh yang membuat Hinata terlibat dalam game konyol itu.

Taruhan pertama mereka hari itu adalah: Kursi mana yang akan diduduki Sasuke-kun ketika makan siang?

Hei, siapapun tahu bahwa jika pun Sasuke akan makan siang di kantin itu maka ia hanya akan menempati tempat duduk yang sama, yaitu tempat duduk paling bersih di pojokan kantin. Dan tentu saja yang bernasib malang adalah Hinata, karena ia hanya diberikan kesempatan untuk menebak yang paling akhir. Dan tentu saja Sakura sebagai penebak pertama akan langsung menjawab dengan tepat.

Cewek berambut pirang –Ino—sih tidak akan mempermasalahkan memakai pakaian minim sebagai sanksi yang diberikan Sakura pada yang kalah karena tiap hari juga ia selalu mempertontonkan bentuk badannya.

Tapi, Hinata?

Hahh, tidak perlu dijelaskan bukan, jika Hinata selalu memakai pakaian agak longgar untuk menyembunyikan bentuk tubuhnya karena selain sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan dan adat Hyuuga ia juga sangat malu jika menjadi pusat perhatian di keramaian.

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan pada Hinatanya. Sasuke berjanji dalam hati akan membuat kedua makhluk itu membayar semuanya.

.

.

_One and only future HUSBAND calling..._

Siapapun tahu bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak mungkin membuat nama untuk siapapun di dalam kontaknya seperti yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu.

'Jangan pernah sekalipun kau menggantinya!'

Gadis manis itu kembali mengehela nafas karena ketidakmampuannya menghadapi ataupun menolak perintah sang pacar.

"M-moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Apa taruhan kalian besok?"

"E-eto, Sasuke-kun t-tidak perlu membantuku karena game itu hanya selama seminggu, setelah itu semuanya berakhir."

Tidak perlu katanya?

Sang pemuda tidak mau ambil resiko jika kekasihnya akan dibuat lebih parah lagi, bagaimana jika Hinatanya disuruh menyatakan cinta pada salah satu siswa di sekolah? Atau bagaimana jika dia disuruh memakai pakaian yang lebih minim lagi?

Hell, no! Seragam minim tadi saja membuat siswa-siswa yang biasanya mengejar-mengejar Sakura dan Ino langsung berubah haluan mengejar-ngejar Hinata. Belum lagi omongan siswa-siswa itu tentang betapa pandainya Hinata menutupi aset terindahnya selama ini. Cih, Sasuke tidak percaya bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya bisa menggosip juga dan parahnya lagi di jam pelajaran Kakashi-sensei. Dia rasanya ingin membekap semua mulut-mulut kotor mereka jika tidak mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Hinata masih 'secret'.

"Katakan saja."

"T-tidak perlu. Sasuke-kun t-tidak akan dapat melakukannya?"

'Dia meragukanku?' pikir pemuda itu.

"Cepat katakan!"

Walaupun dia tidak ingin membentak Hinata, tapi itulah satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia pikirkan agar Hinata mengatakannya.

"E-etto, taruhannya: J-jam berapa Sasuke-kun akan tiba di sekolah besok pagi? Makanya Sasuke-kun tidak p-perlu membantuku, aku tahu Sasuke-kun tidak pernah datang pagi-pagi sekali."

Ya, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

Ia memang tidak suka datang terlalu pagi karena lebih pagi itu berarti waktu lebih untuk fans girlnya merusak moodnya. Jadi, ia biasanya akan datang hampir bersamaan dengan guru yang akan masuk agar ia tidak perlu meladeni makhluk yang jumlahnya banyak itu.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"J-am 6 pagi. Ino-chan memilih jam 6.59 dan Sakura-chan memilih jam 7.00."

"Kenapa tidak kau pilih saja jam 6.50? Paling tidak hanya beda sepuluh menit dari biasanya."

"Sakura-chan dan I-ino-chan sudah me-menentukan pilihannya. Dan p-pilihannya hanya yang tiga itu sa-saja."

Dasar game konyol?

Apa mereka kurang kerjaan?

Dan tentu saja Hinata sebagai pemilih ketiga selalu mendapatkan pilihan paling tidak mungkin.

Mengetahui kedua makhluk itu hanya ingin mempermainkan Hinatanya, membuat ia semakin ingin membalas kedua perempuan itu.

"Aku akan datang tepat jam 6 pagi besok.

"Eh?"

"Dengan satu syarat!"

.

.

Srek Srek

"A-aku masih tidak percaya Ino-pig!"

"A-aku juga. Tapi, kita melihatnya dengan mata kepala kita sendiri. Haah, aku tidak percaya ini. Apa ini tidak terlalu aneh? Selama satu tahun lebih ini Sasuke-kun tidak pernah datang sepagi itu."

"Benar. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Mungkin, hanya kebetulan."

Srek Srek

"Baiklah, jika ini kebetulan. Tapi bagaimana dengan menggantikan tugas piket Hina-chan ini? Aku lebih tidak percaya bahwa Hina-chan tega memberikan kita sanksi ini. Aku kira ia akan menyuruh kita belajar, atau jangan mencontek tugasnya selama seminggu atau hukuman ringan lainnya."

"Benar juga. Hinata-chan tega sekali."

Srek Srek

"Ino-pig! Jangan sapu ke arah sana, aku sudah menyapunya!"

"Tapi ini masih kotor, jidat!"

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Ini kencan pertama kita."

"T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan?"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan mereka. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

"T-tapi—"

"Dan kita akan kencan tiap hari sebagai syarat aku membantumu."

"T-tapi—"

"Kenapa? Atau jangan-jangan kau memang suka memakai pakaian minim itu?"

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu nikmati kencan pertama kita hari ini."

Dan kencan kedua kita besok.

Dan kencan ketiga kita lusa.

Dan kencan kita seterusnya selama seminggu.

Fufufu.

Ekhm.

Harus 'stay cool' di depan Hinata.

.

.

"Lagi dan lagi. Besok tepat satu minggu dan itu adalah kesempatan terakhir kita."

"Apa ini tidak aneh Ino? Tidak mungkin kan Sasuke-kun mengubah kebiasaannya selama seminggu ini? Dia bahkan menerima coklat yang diberikan fansnya."

"Dan lebih parah, Sasuke-kun naik bis dan rela sempit-sempitan menuju sekolah tadi pagi."

"Benar. Ini terlalu mencurigakan."

"..."

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku Ino?"

"Ya. Aku juga merasakannya."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja aku berpikir sepertimu. Sepertinya Sasuke-_kun_ sedang _move-on_."

BLETAK!

"Aw, sakit jidat! Dan kau merusak rambutku!"

"Aku berharap otakmu yang lemot itu yang rusak, bukannya rambutmu. Siapa yang berpikir bahwa Sasuke-_kun move-on_? Dasar bodoh. Yang kupikirkan adalah bahwa ada yang aneh antara Sasuke-kun dengan Hinata-chan."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa pilihan Hinata-chan selalu dilakukan oleh Sasuke-kun? Hinata-chan juga entah kenapa selalu memberikan kita hukuman yang kita kira tidak akan tega diberikan Hinata-chan. Kesimpulannya, pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka."

"Hm, benar juga. Menurutmu ada apa dengan mereka?"

Lalu si gadis berambut soft pink itu membisikkan sesuatu pada teman adu mulutnya sejak kecil itu.

"T-tidak mungkin. Apa kau yakin?"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Kesempatan terakhir kita besok. Jika Sasuke-kun memang melakukan pilihan Hinata-chan berarti dugaan kita benar."

"Itu artinya kita harus memberikan tantangan yang paling tidak mungkin dilakukan Sasuke-kun."

.

.

"APA?!"

"T-taruhan ter-terakhir ad—"

"Jangan ulangi! Aku mendengar'nya' dengan jelas dan 'aku' menolak."

"B-baik, tidak apa-apa. L-lagipula ini yang t-terakhir."

"Hn."

"O-oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

KLIK

Sasuke benar-benar galau kali ini.

Ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membantu Hinata sejak awal.

Tapi, ia juga tidak mungkin melakukan tantangan Sakura dan Ino kali ini.

Yang benar saja?

'Mungkinkan Sasuke-kun akan memakai kaos olahraga PINK norak pada jam olahraga besok?'

Cih, itu artinya ia akan memakai kaos dengan warna yang sama atau bahkan lebih norak dari rambut Sakura.

Sakura: 100% Tidak mungkin

Tentu saja. Ia pemilih pertama.

Ino: 99% tidak mungkin

Cih, dia tak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

Hinata: 100% mungkin

Pilihan hanya ada tiga.

Pilihan ditentukan oleh SasuIno.

Urutan pemilih Saku-Ino-Hina.

Apa lagi yang dapat dilakukannya selain menyandang pemilih 100% mungkin?

Tidak apa-apa.

Besok adalah hari terakhir.

Hinata sekali—minus yang pertama kali—kalah tidak apa-apa.

Hinata sekali—minus yang pertama kali—memakai pakaian m-m-minim tidak apa—"

"APA?"

Tidak itu tidak akan terjadi _lagi._

Lagipula ketika ia mengatakan akan membantu Hinata, maka itu adalah suatu keharusan.

Pantang untuknya menarik kata-katanya.

Ia seorang Uchiha, kan?

Ya. Tidak boleh.

1 menit

2

3

4

5

Fufufu.

Tidak percuma ia seorang Uchiha karena dapat menemukan ide brilliant hanya dalam waktu 5 menit di tengah kegalauannya.

Tanpa perlu menghilangkan seringai licik di wajah tampannya, ia mengambil kembali ponselnya di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?"

Yang benar saja? Jam 23.55 tidak mengganggu?

"T-tidak."

Terlalu baik hati.

"Hn. Aku akan memakainya besok."

"E-eh? B-benarkah?"

"Hn. Dengan syarat kau tidak boleh marah padaku dan akan mendukungku. Mengerti?"

"T-TENTU SAJA!"

Tentu saja.

Syaratnya bahkan lebih ringan daripada harus kencan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Iya, kan?

.

.

Keluar dari ruang ganti baju olahraga, para siswa itu langsung menghamburkan diri ke tengah lapangan bola dan memainkan bola sesuka hati mereka sambil menunggu Gai-sensei tiba di lapangan.

BHUGH

"Akh, kau mau membocorkan kepalaku, Kiba? Aku kan sudah bilang bukan aku yang memberikan obat pencahar itu pada Akamaru!"

"M-maaf, Naruto. Aku hanya kaget."

"Kaget kena—"

"Kyaaaa~."

Teriakan gadis-gadis itu membuat semua orang di lapangan melihat ke asal teriakan, termasuk Naruto.

1 detik

2 detik

"Sasuke-kuuunnn."

"Kawaiiii~."

"Sasuke-kunnn cuteee~."

5 detik

11 det—

"E-eh? KIBA, ITU SI TEME!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, dari awal juga aku tahu itu Sasuke. Kau saja yang butuh minimal 10 detik untuk menyadarinya. Dasar lemot."

"Kenapa dia memakai kaos pink? Setahuku ia paling membenci warna pink."

"Aneh."

"Dan lebih aneh lagi dia tenang-tenang saja, bahkan dari tadi ia mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya sehingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya."

"Itu namanya menyeringai, bodoh!"

Dasar Naruto

"Kyaaa... kita sangat serasi hari ini Sasuke-kun~."

"Jadilah 'pink' dalam hidupku Sasuke-kuuunn."

Apa sih?

.

.

"Kau menang lagi Hinata." kata Sakura sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya. Lagi dan lagi." bahkan Ino menekankan kalimatnya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang berada di sudut lapangan.

"Ahaha. M-memang b-banyak kebetulan yang terjadi selama se-seminggu ini, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

Hinata mulai takut dicurigai saat kedua sahabatnya itu memojokkannya pada dinding di sudut lapangan.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya Hinata-chan. Pasti ada sesuatu antara kalian berdua."

"Benar. Tidak mungkin kebetulan itu terjadi dalam seminggu penuh."

"Dengar! Kami sebenarnya sudah mengetahui yang kau sembunyikan."

"Su-sudah tahu?"

"Ya. Tapi sebagai sahabat, kami ingin langsung mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata-chan."

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya Hina-chan."

"Ya." tambah Ino

"M-Maaf."

"Jadi, jadi kenapa tidak kau lakukan pada Naruto?"

"Eh? M-melakukan apa?"

"Tentu saja me—"

HWEEEEEE

Suara jerit dan tangis mengisi udara lapangan bola seketika. Dan seketika pula ketiga sahabat itu langsung menggulirkan mata mereka ke arah lapangan kembali.

"Tidak mungkin~"

"Tidak adil!"

"Tidak bisaaaaaaa."

Apanya yang tidak mungkin?

Apanya yang tidak adil?

Apanya yang tidak bisa?

Itulah kira-kira yang ada dalam kepala cantik mereka namun tak ada satupun yang menyuarakannya. Mereka hanya fokus pada fangirl Sasuke yang menatap horor padanya.

Menatap horor? Pada Sasuke?

Benar.

Tapi apa yang salah dengan Sasuke?

Dia memang memakai kaos pink, tapi kaos itu tidak membuat ketampanan Sasuke berkurang kok.

Bahkan, dia tambah –apa ya?—manis?

Semakin jauh Sasuke berjalan melewati para fansgirlnya, semakin banyak pula yang terkesiap, terkejut, menangis dan menjerit histeris.

Sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan dari ujung lapangan sebelah ke arah pojok lapangan yang ditempati tiga sahabat itu.

Tangisan, jeritan kecewa dan tatapan horror yang ditujukan padanya malah membuatnya senang sehingga seringainya itu tidak dapat ia sembunyikan bahkan dengan wajah stoiknya itu sekalipun.

Dia hanya perlu menghampiri Hinata disana.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Sapa Ino dan Sakura.

"Hn. Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata."

"O-oh, t-tentu saja. Hinata-chan pergi saja. Nanti kembali kesini lagi ya~."

"I-iya."

Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya agar berjalan sejajar dengannya.

HWEEEE!

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Dua. Tidak, bukan dua tapi satu.

Baru satu langkah mereka berjalan, giliran SakuIno yang menjerit.

Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik.

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan? Ino-chan?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Bukan kerena mereka sedang tutup mulut, malah mulut mereka menganga dengan lebarnya.

Hanya saja, tak ada jawaban yang keluar.

"Hn. Biarkan saja."

"T-tapi ada apa dengan mereka Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sa-sasuke-kun kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

"Hn."

"Apa Sasuke-kun t-tahu kenapa mereka semua seperti itu?"

"Hn. Mungkin."

BRUGH

Tampak SakuIno yang telah tergeletak tapi masih berdaya di tempat.

"Sasuke-kun, kita h-harus membawa mereka ke UKS."

"Orang lain saja."

"T-tapi kita yang paling dekat."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke pun menghampiri tubuh-tubuh yang sudah pingsan itu sambil menampar-nampar ringan pipi keduanya.

"Mereka benar-benar pingsan. Terpaksa kita harus mengangkat mereka."

"..."

"Hinata, bantu aku."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"S-s-sa-sasuke-k-kun."

"Hn. ada apa?"

"I-i-tu a-apa?"

"Yang mana?"

"Y-yang di p-punggung Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, ini. Kau bisa membacanya kan?" tanya Sasuke kembali memamerkan seringai andalannya.

Tentu saja.

Semua orang bisa membacanya.

Tulisan besar-besar berlatarbelakang warna pink.

Di kaos pinknya.

**HINATA H. MILIK SASUKE U.**

**SASUKE U. MILIK HINATA H**.

BRUGH

"Hinata!"

.

.

"Haaaah, aku kira Sasuke-kun di'guna-guna' sama Hinata makanya Hinata-chan selalu menang."

"Hm... seharusnya kita tahu Hinata-chan tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Padahal aku cukup senang karena Sasuke-kun mau memakai kaos pink."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lupa, dulu kan aku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke-kun karena katanya warna rambutku norak. Dan ku kira, ku kira dengan memakai kaos pink itu Sasuke-kun sudah bisa menerimaku. Hwaaaa..."

"Warna apapun rambutmu, kau tetap norak di mata Sasuke-kun. Beda denganku, aku selalu menawan dengan warna apapun."

Mereka sama saja.

Pantas saja persahabatan mereka langgeng.

.

.

"A-aku dimana?"

"UKS. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..."

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"A-aku sedang marah p-pada Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Pertama, orang yang marah tidak akan mengatakan kalau ia marah dan yang kedua, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah dan akan mendukungku. Kau lupa, hm?"

"B-benar juga."

"Hn."

"A-ah! Sudah jam 4 sore. Kenapa Sasuke-kun t-tidak mengantarku pulang saja tadi?"

"Hn. Kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, agenda kita tidak mungkin jalan."

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan melewatkan agenda kencan kita, kan?"

Yang benar saja?

Hinata kan baru sadar dari pingsannya?

Apa tidak ada toleransi sedikitpun?

Sasuke keterlaluan.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

Sorry for some typoes.

And

Thanks for reading.

.

.


End file.
